Graphite fluoride ({CF.sub.x }.sub.n, where 1.0.gtoreq.x.gtoreq.0.5) is a chemical substance that comprises the lamellar structure of carbon atoms in a graphite lattice with atoms of fluorine interposed between the graphitic planes. It differs from what is called fluorine-intercalated graphite in several respects. For one, the fluorine is not easily removed from the graphite fluoride by simple heating to temperatures at which the intercalated product would freely release its intercalate. Typically, the intercalated product will freely release most of the fluorine intercalate at temperatures in the range of 350.degree. C. to 400.degree. C. The interlamellar spacing for graphite fluoride, which is thought to be a mixture of two different compounds having interlamellar spacings of 5.9 and 8.8 .ANG. (.ANG.ngstrom unit: 1 .ANG.=1.0.times.10.sup.-10 m), falls in a range between those values and depends upon the reaction temperature. This variability suggests that the ratio of the two compounds, thought to be {CF}.sub.n, known to have an interlamellar spacing of approximately 5.9 .ANG., and {C.sub.2 F}.sub.n, known to have an interlamellar spacing of approximately 8.8.ANG., depends upon the reaction temperature. The fluorine atoms in graphite fluoride are covalently bonded to the carbon atoms, not just residing in the interstitial spaces as is true in fluorine-intercalated graphite. The intercalated product has a higher conductivity than does the pristine graphite from which it is made. In contrast, graphite fluoride has a conductivity that is orders of magnitude lower than that of the pristine graphite from which it is made.
For convenience in referring to various compositions of graphite fluoride and similar lamellar structures in this disclosure, the { }.sub.n will be omitted, but the reader is to understand that these are polymer-like structures having an indefinite number of replications, n, in the overall structure.